Prior to the development of our improved double mower it was extremely difficult to mow the grass at other than a flat horizontal plane. With our double mower, one of the mowers for example the left hand mower can operate on the horizontal strip at the top of a bed, while the right hand mower is operating on the angularly inclined side of the bed.
It will also be apparent that the right hand mower can be operating to mow the horizontal bed and that the left hand mower can be operating to mow an angularly inclined bed on the left hand side. It has heretofore been very difficult to mow the grass in the bottom of the V shaped ditches between the beds. With our improved double mower the blades automatically assume the appropriate angles to cut the grass on the inclined beds on both sides, and both sides of the ditch bottom can thus be mowed at a single cut. In view of the fact that gear drives are provided in the gear boxes the grass cutting blades overlap in their strokes but never clash as they never get out of phase to clash because of the gear drive from the power input to the mower.
Another large area of usage for our specialized double mower is for use on the roadway system where the blades can assume whatever angles are necessary relative to each other to adequately mow the different angular inclinations that are available.
When not in use in operating on groves planted on beds having a ditch or furrow between the beds our improved double mowers can readily mow areas that are horizontal because the blades of both mowers overlap each other, and are therefore fully operable when both mowers are horizontal relative to each other or at any other angles relative to each other.